


The Human Need For Affection

by galaxystardust



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Spock (Star Trek), First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Logical Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Top James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystardust/pseuds/galaxystardust
Summary: First kiss and sex scenario. Spock realizes that Kirk has a need for intimate contact and comfort. Kinda Spock POV. Explicit but not particularly graphic.





	The Human Need For Affection

“Captain. Regarding our most recent missions, I’m concerned that your affection towards the alien women could potentially threaten the mission and the safety of the crew if we are not fully aware of the social customs regarding affection in alien societies.”

“What?”

“Sir,” in a low voice, “do you really think that it’s appropriate to fall in love with every woman you meet on our missions?”

“Oh?” Kirk wasn’t sure if Spock was serious or if this was his dry humor. “Well Mr. Spock,” crossing his arms, “you never give me that sort of attention so naturally I find it in the arms of the beautiful women we encounter.”

Spock stood there glaring at Kirk for a moment before he realized that all these years Kirk had been subtly indulging Spock’s secret human need for affection with the little touches, the hand holding and embracing, the constant presence in each other’s personal space. But in all these years, Spock had neglected to attend to his Captain’s need for intimacy and comfort in physical touch. Realizing his failure as second in command and a friend, Spock stepped closer to Kirk. 

“I apologize for my oversight in this matter, captain,” Spock grabbed Kirk’s arms with a little of his Vulcan strength and pulled Kirk in for a kiss. Kirk’s eyes were wide with shock. This was certainly unexpected for both.

“Spock?” said Kirk in an almost whimpering whisper.

“Jim.” Spock stared into Kirk’s eyes and smiled as much as he could manage without completely dropping his cool Vulcan exterior.

“I… I… ?”

“I am sorry I am not more familiar with your human customs regarding intimate physical contact.” Without another word Kirk grabbed the Vulcan’s face and pulled him close for another, more passionate kiss. Spock put his hands to Jim’s head and neck and began a light telepathic connection. They could experience each other’s feelings, urges and thoughts. Kirk knew that Spock was absolutely sincere in his affection, and Spock learned how Jim was really quite ravenous for the comfort of intimacy and the challenge of teaching this Vulcan to love. After all these stressful missions and the pressure of being captain, Jim just wanted to be touched and soothed. The small intimate looks and touches between them had satisfied Spock’s need but not Jim’s. Even though the human intimacy customs were quite foreign to the Vulcan, he resolved to care for Jim, and Jim felt that thought from Spock.

Kirk pulled away from the kiss to look into the eyes of his friend. Were they friends? Were they more? Jim let down his barriers without hesitation and let his feeling of love flow through their touch. Spock felt that and yes this is a necessary emotional response. He could feel tremendous satisfaction in sharing this human love feeling with Jim. Spock pulled Jim in for a long embrace, and let Jim get comfortable in his arms. It was not how Spock expected this conversation to end, but he was quite pleased with the resolution. 

“Spock. More,” Kirk whispered in Spock’s ear as he reached under the Vulcan’s shirt and began to lift it. Removing their shirts and exposing more skin would create a more intimate and comforting experience so Spock complied. Jim engaged him in another passionate kiss and gently nudged Spock to the bed. Kirk began to loosen Spock’s pants.

“Oh! Uh… Does… Pon farr?” Kirk mumbled and gave Spock a confused look.

“Vulcans have normal sexual function, but do not indulge sexual urges outside of the pon farr time. Don’t worry this will not be like my pon farr,” Spock smiled. He could indulge this overwhelming human feeling with Jim. He could smile as widely as he had when he saw Jim alive after that fateful pon farr. He could sit down on the bed and allow Jim to take his boots off. He could help Jim get out of his own boots and pants. 

Spock smiled as he lay back on the bed and pulled Jim down on top. Their hands touched, grasped and moved across each other’s bodies. Spock was a bit inexperienced with sexuality, and let Jim assist in getting aroused. First with hands. Jim guiding Spock’s hand to experience his own cock and then Jim’s. They fumbled awkwardly with each other’s cocks, both clearly unfamiliar with the alien anatomy. With a mischievous smile, Jim moved down to Spock’s cock. It was recognizable to Jim as a male reproductive organ but very distinctly alien with ridges and petal-like folds of flesh. Jim fumbled with it awkwardly in his mouth, not entirely certain what specifically Spock might find arousing. It was a strange new sensation for Spock. This was a uniquely human sexual act, so rather than let Jim continue his awkward slobbering, Spock pushed him down on the bed and went between Jim’s legs. 

Spock mimicked Jim’s cocksucking, but with no skill. It was a less complex organ than his own but Jim seemed to enjoy the simple movement of Spock’s mouth. To be penetrated in this way aroused Spock’s curiosity. 

“Jim,” whispered Spock, “according to your custom, does one man penetrate another sexually in other ways?”

“Oh yes, my lover, oh yes.” Jim began to slide his hands along Spock’s back, to his hips and between his legs.

“Here,” whispered Jim.

“Quite logical.” Spock anticipated that this would be the culmination of their encounter. 

“Jim, show me how it is done,” whispered Spock as he grabbed Jim’s head to bring it close for a kiss. Jim climbed on top of Spock and lay between his legs. Jim was not experienced with male lovers, and fumbled with Spock’s legs to move them into a comfortable receptive position. 

“Please tell me if it hurts.” And Jim first penetrated Spock with his fingers. Spock showed no response other than the same huge smile. Jim thrust his fingers in a little more and began a subtle massage. Spock looked up at Jim.

“Is that all humans do?” 

Jim pressed his hips against Spock and lay on the Vulcan’s chest with his arms draped around Spock’s neck and shoulders. Bracing his thigh against Spock’s, Jim fumbled with his cock trying to penetrate Spock, but with a groan he entered. Spock could feel Jim’s anticipation, but also the uncoordinated movement of Jim thrusting. Spock reached for his lover’s face and began the full intimate mind meld. They both lost awareness of their graceless moving bodies for a moment as they experienced this unique and powerful bond.


End file.
